dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
New Comics Vol 1 1
| Synopsis1 = Uncle Chris finds a "lucky" horseshoe, but it doesn't work quite the way he thinks. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sir Loin of Beef Supporting Characters: * Cowhide | Synopsis2 = Sir Loin attempts to come to the aid of Cowhide, who has just been thrown out of the same tavern for the sixth time. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Billy the Kid Other Characters: * Pudge | Synopsis3 = Billy lets Pudge ride in his new soapbox car, but neglects to provide him with one crucial piece of information. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Sagebrush * Cactus Other Characters: * Betty | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Sigrid * Supporting Characters: * Kol the Wise * Hagbard * King Harald Other Characters: * The Seta | Synopsis5 = King Harald woos Sigrid, daughter of Hagbard. Eventually, however, he sails away, leaving her with child. Hagbard orders the newborn infant boy abandoned in the wild. However, Kol the Wise hears wolves howling, and, investigating, finds them held at bay by a bright three-pointed light--the symbol of Odin. He drives the pack off and discovers the infant, and, looking up, he sees two ravens--Odin's totem creatures. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * J. Worthington Blimp Other Characters: * Willis * Pooey * Blimp`s nephew | Synopsis6 = Blimp learns the hazards of bragging when a careless remark gains steam, and ends up forcing him to ride from New York to San Diego on a bicycle. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * J. Worthington Blimp Supporting Characters: * Jupiter Jones Other Characters: * Willis * Pooey | Synopsis7 = Blimp stops in Pottsville, Pennsylvania, where a misunderstanding in a local restaurant lands him in jail. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Tinker Twins ** Hooty ** Flea Other Characters: * Pudge * Eddie | Synopsis8 = Hooty and Flea Tinker arrive at Penn Point, determined to excel at their new military school. However, several of the upperclassmen pull a prank on the twins that lands them in hot water. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Needles | Synopsis10 = Having earned his diploma-by-mail in inventing, Needles sets to work--with mixed results. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim | Synopsis11 = In a high-stakes poker game, Jim Gale accepts a set of pearls as a stake. Gale wins the game, but the other man attacks him. Facing two-to-one odds, Gale receives help from an unexpected quarter: Kim, a Chinese man with a talent for knife-throwing. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lady in Black * Kim | Synopsis12 = One day after his life is saved by the mysterious Kim, Jim Gale reads a classified ad offering a reward for the return of a lost pearl necklace. With the necklace in his possession, Gale goes to the address listed--only to encounter Kim. Gale returns the pearls to the mistress of the house, but refuses the reward. Instead, he offers to place the reward money as a stake at roulette, picking the house address, 17-20, as his numbers. Late that night, however, a masked man enters 17-20 while the Lady in Black is asleep. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Chikko Chakko | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Lilliput | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Freddie Bell | Synopsis15 = Freddie attempts to help a lady on the train and an portly gentlemen in the street, but his results fail to match his intentions. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Sister * Brother Other Characters: * Mother | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Bunko Supporting Characters: * Honey | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Nipper * Sons of the Red Cormorant | Synopsis18 = Grounded and disgraced pilot Wing Walker is kidnapped by the Sons of the Red Cormorant, who ruined his legitimate career so that he would be forced to work for them. Held at gunpoint, Wing has no choice but to fly the Sons on their journey. However, no sooner are they in the air than they are attacked by the Nipper. With his engines shattered by the Nipper's machine guns, Wing fakes a crash landing to escape, scattering a tribe of Indians at the crash site. As the Sons of the Red Cormorant prepare to ambush the Nipper, Wing encounters a young woman, a prisoner of the Indians. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Synopsis19 = Captain Spinniker leads his crew on an expedition to the North Pole. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow Other Characters: * Lord Barlow | Synopsis20 = Kendal Quick bids farewell to his beloved Marjorie Barlow, before Marjorie sails for Plymouth to stay with an aunt while her father, Lord Barlow, takes to the sea to battle the Spanish armada. Lord Barlow denounces Quick as a coward. Late that evening, however, two saboteurs board the ship, but Quick, who had overheard them planning the attack, is waiting for them and foils the attack. Lord Barlow apologizes for his harsh words, and Quick is now free to join the expedition. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Jibby Jones | Synopsis21 = Jibby tries to save money on a haircut. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Uriah Mowcher * Fritz | Synopsis22 = Oliver Weed, mild-mannered historian, is invited by Uriah Mowcher to travel back to 1835 in Mowcher's new time machine. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Uriah Mowcher * Fritz | Synopsis23 = Weed and Mowcher make plans to travel back to 1835 in Mowcher's time machine. Unknown to either one, however, Fritz, a young urchin who had run afoul of both men, has sneaked aboard and is traveling back with them. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Willie Gewgaw Other Characters: * John Coeval * Mary Coeval | Synopsis24 = With their parents dead, twins Ray and Gail Coeval accept an invitation from Ray's friend Willie to sail around the world with Willie and his father. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Allan De Beaufort Supporting Characters: * Helen | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Dickie Duck Other Characters: * Farmer Gray | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Peter * Ho-lah-an Other Characters: * Rab * Loki | Synopsis27 = Peter and Ho-lah-an, two teenage boys, meet and become close friends. | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Utah Falcon | Notes = * Along with the above, this issue contains several gag strips including: ** "Dizzy and Daffy" by Bo Brown * After its first issue, some stories/characters never appeared again. These include: ** Now- When I was a Boy / Uncle Chris ** Tinker Twins At Penn Point / Hooty and Flea Tinker ** Dizzy & Daffy ** Sister and Brother ** Bunco Bear ** Allan De Beaufort | Trivia = Captain Spiniker was last seen in New Fun Comics Vol 1 4 | Recommended = | Links = * New Comics #1 index entry * New Comics #1 spoilers 1 * New Comics #1 spoilers 2 }}